mmfcfandomcom-20200214-history
Harry-bo
QUICK NOTICE! You can add fanart to this article whenever you wish, but please ask me if you would like to edit the content on this article. Thanks, and enjoy the page! :-) --DRAGONLEAF5678 17:40, August 14, 2015 (UTC) Harry-bo is a Moshling in Moshi Monsters, resembling a sweet. Harry-bo has featured in numerous different Moshi Missions, usually appearing as a villain. His adorable looks and naughty disposition grasped the attention of evil mastermind Dr. Strangeglove in moments - and, with that, Harry-bo became the villainous sidekick of Strangeglove, and deputy head of C.L.O.N.C.. In 2019, Harry-bo was recognised as a global mascot for Moshi Monsters and even Mind Candy. Harry-bo would later replace I.G.G.Y. from the loading screen of Moshi Monsters, spitting bon-bons on the cursor when caught. Harry-bo even had a cameo appearance on the "Moshling-edition" of Haribo, featuring both on the cover and inside, serving as a strawberry-flavoured sweet.http://news.moshimonsters.com/meet-moshis-new-mascot: Harry-bo on The Daily Growl __TOC__ Seed Combination Harry-bo can also be attracted by the Fluttercup which can be acquired by the usage of the code SWEETSYCAMORE420. Biography 'Tappitty tap'! 'Smash'! 'Bong'! Any of those sounds means there's a Screwy Chewy around. Always meddling in others' business, or calling other Moshlings names, these naughty critters are always causing endless peril. From dirty dishes to broken spoons, Screwy Chewies will have done it all. They do have a soft spot, though, I remember catching one and feeding it: it cuddled up to me and smiled. Aaaah, such an amazing moment. Of course, it awoke in seconds and then went on a rampage. Oh well, you know what they say: everything you see I owe to spaghetti! (Don't ask me where that came from.) Oh yes, I almost forgot! These things love spitting bon bons out of their mouths when they feel like it. I've been researching why they do this for ages, questioning plenty of these critters. Oh boy, it's a terrible job and a hopeless one, too! They never speak any sense! Moshi Monsters: Character Encyclopaedia Screwy Chewies are almost always on the run from being caught. Constantly stealing clocks or calling people names, these cute little things are more like cute little devils. They're rather hard to catch, too. I remember throwing a net over one of these things; they tore through it with their two little jaws like animals! It was a very rewarding moment when I caught it, though. Some even like hanging around with the wrong sort, instead of being alone, like the majority of them are: freelance and carefree! I've seen tons of these things helping out Sweet Tooth with her nerd endeavours. Some are even seen dancin' with some babes! It's easy to say that they live a luxurious life that I would like to live. I've never done that kind of stuff since the Summer of '83... *80's montage*This section has been excluded from the page due to size. Apprenticeship One day, after carelessly chasing a Humorous Hoodie into a road in Main Street, Harry-bo fell, only to discover C.L.O.N.C.'s top-secret base. Dr. Strangeglove immediately saw the Moshling fall down into the confines of the quarters and, instead of Glumping it, he saw immediate potential in Harry-bo, deciding that he could be a full-on C.L.O.N.C. criminal. After giving him endless hours of training, Strangeglove decided to appoint the Screwy Chewy to chief officer of Glumps and deputy head of C.L.O.N.C., replacing Sweet Tooth, who was not very happy to find that she had lost her position. Alas, Sweet Tooth and Harry-bo would eventually become best friends. Project B.U.M. (Big. Underwater. Mansion) In the B.U.M. (Big Underwater Mansion) baddy bunker belonging to C.L.O.N.C., Harry-bo was an important part in the construction of the Glump-o-Tron machine. After being ranked a "master" in the ways of C.L.O.N.C., he would help bring materials and test Moshling subjects to the confines of the base. He did exceptionally well with his duties, and afterwards he was awarded a Foodies cake.http://news.moshimonsters.com/random-facts-harrybo: Harry-bo on The Daily Growl: Random Facts Glump-o-Tron 3000 After kidnapping hundreds of Moshlings in a relentless pursuit of naughtiness, Harry-bo went on to relax - alongside Dr. Strangeglove - as he watched hundreds of innocent Moshlings turn into Glumps. There was a slight fault, however, with the Glump-o-Tron machine after Raffy had been transformed into a Glump, and every Glumped Moshling turned into a mutant Moshling, each turning purple with jet black hair, looking emaciated. Strangeglove commanded Harry-bo to be on the scene; he was ordered to "shepherd" the transformed Moshlings into cages. His attempt failed, though, and Harry-bo was instead the one being shepherded into the cage. After Strangeglove came out, geared with his cane, trying to place the once-Moshlings into their cages, the same happened to him, and so mutant Moshlings ruled the world. Biology Most wild Screwy Chewies live off custard from Cookie Crumb Canyon and live in a family. The Screwy Chewy colony in Cookie Crumb Canyon is relatively small, as it is believed to contain a maximum of thirty Screwy Chewies. In Unlockable Quay, off the coast of the Frozen Dessert Desert there is a tribe of Screwy Chewies, believed to be carnivorous, although no-one is completely certain of how they live, as all attempts to contact the vicious tribe have been violently rejected. Screwy Chewies grow at rapid rates, and the largest recorded one was at a colossal 32 feet, and researchers discovered that it had flattened an entire village after discovering DNA. The 32 foot Screwy Chewy was named "Billy" and lived under the care of Buster Bumblechops before passing away, aged 420. The average Screwy Chewy is about 1.3 feet tall. In the merchandise Figures Harry-bo was introduced in Season 17 of the Moshi Monsters Figures as number #293. Harry-bo also appeared as a gold figure, alongside Wup, Hane and a few others as well as a rainbow figure. His figure rarity is "Ultra Rare!". Harry-bo was the first rainbow figure, and there was a minor competition in page 38 of Moshi Monsters Magazine: Issue 91, giving readers the chance to win him; all they had to do was send in a photo of their figure collection. The prize winner was Stew Pid - his Moshi Monsters username is "spleetbobby". Cards Harry-bo has featured in numerous Moshi Monsters card collections to date, but his most notable feature is in the Moshi Monsters Mash Up: BOOM! collection, as he appears as the rarest card to collect, replacing rainbow-foiled Elder Furi. Below is a list of Harry-bo's cards, from each collection: #Moshi Monsters Mash Up: Monster Smash (rainbow-foil, silver, gold, green and normal; appears as an Ultra-Rare card with each variant) #Moshi Monsters Mash Up: Colours (rainbow-foil, glow-in-the dark, silver and gold; appears as a Common card as normal, and Rare as the rest) #Moshi Monsters Mash Up: Moshling Smackdown (normal, silver, hold; appears as Common as normal and Uncommon as the rest) #Moshi Monsters Mash Up: BOOM! (rainbow-foil, gold, silver, green, red, blue, yellow and normal; his rainbow-foil card is the rarest card in the Mash Up card series to date, and the rest of his cards - with the exception of his normal one - are Rare. His normal card is Uncommon. Appearances Below is a chart of Harry-bo's appearances. Moshi Monsters: Save the Moshlings! (REMASTERED REMASTERED EDITION) The entire story was based around the Super Moshis saving Moshlings from the Glump-o-Tron machine. Harry-bo's role is to empty sacks full of Moshlings onto the conveyor belt leading up to the machine; he is also responsible for playing the "Glump the Moshlings: Glump them all" soundtrack, which is played throughout the entire Glumping session. Captain Cabbage's Music Video Harry-bo is caught by Captain Cabbage when attempting to steal a clock in the high corner of The Underground Disco. After being caught, Captain Cabbage handcuffs him, and flies away with the Screwy Chewy in his hands. Harry-bo pulls a look of disgust as he is apprehended.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yxfmp8PCxSA Moshi Monsters: The Movie 2 Harry-bo is a minor character in the film, and he can be seen resting in an armchair next to Dr. Strangeglove in his headquarters. In addition, Harry-bo can be seen splattered by Katsuma of the Super Moshis, who later releases Harry-bo into the wild, brainwashed of his crimes.This scene can also be viewed in the trailer of the film. Music Video Harry-bo's music video is Moshi Monsters' third most viewed video, with 13,071,444 views as of August 14, 2015. It portrays Harry-bo as a mean character, stealing ice cream from fellow Moshlings and even pushing Oddie out of the way. In addition, Harry-bo shows his more "naughty" side by jumping from the side of a cliff, geared with nothing but an old parachute. After jumping, he glides into the air, and the video ends with a slowly-building crescendo. Traits }}| - colspan="2" align="center" valign="top" style="background: #FFFFFF;" | }} |- !height="32" Width="30%" valign="top"| Diet |valign="top" style="background: #FFFFFF;"| Drinks custard; the majority of them, by default, have a sweet tooth, so they tend to feast on sweets. The ones who don't, however, just eat grass and drink water. - !height="32" Width="30%" valign="top" Species valign="top" style="background: #FFFFFF;" Screwy Chewy - !height="32" Width="30%" valign="top" Main habitat valign="top" style="background: #FFFFFF;" The Unlockable Quay, the Cookie Crumb Canyon and the peak of Sweet Retreat |} Personality: naughty, stubborn, impish. Likes Stealing clocks and farting in coffee mugs. Dislikes Being caught sweet-handed and old cars. Habitat Screwy Chewies are native to The Unlockable Quay, the Cookie Crumb Canyon and the peak of Sweet Retreat, although they can frequently be seen hanging around in The Underground Disco late at night. I've encountered plenty trying to rob me of my Clockity Wockities! Appearance and zoology All Screwy Chewies are plump, enveloped in a deep-pink sort of colour. In addition, the two bulging eyes at the front of the species specialize in night vision; that's right, they can see in the dark. Almost every Screwy Chewy is born a braniac - they specialize in intellect and intuition, which contrasts their furtive behaviour and doing. The ones found collectively in the wild are usually families, which always stick together in the wild. The Screwy Chewies found in the streets of Monstro City, however, are usually independent and carefree. Gallery Fanart HarryBo.png|By Mariojoe11 Notes and citations ---- Category:Moshlings Category:Rare Moshlings Category:Nutty's Creations Category:Nutty's Moshlings